Pain in the Neck
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Courtney needs her tonsils taken out. Chris is forced to take her. What will happen when she can't talk and he is forced to try and figure it all out? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. It belongs to its rightful owners. No profit is being made.**

**This Chrisney is dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, one AWESOME and crazy author who you should look up and read her work.**

**Warning: I have barely know anything about antomy. So it will probably be wrong when you read about tonsils and the time length between everything.**

* * *

"Damn it, Gwen," Courtney growled to herself as she sat on her couch at home. She tried to growl as she held her throat. It was very sore.

Apparently for Courtney's birthday Gwen gave her a cold, the common kind. Courtney was almost over it, with the exception of her sore throat.

She stood up and walked into her kitchen where she found a coffee mug and filled it with water from her sink, tap water. She then grabbed some salt mixed it in and took a swig of it, before gargling it for about a minute.

She was a CIT after all and knew that this would make her throat feel better, not necessarily heal it. It stung her throat a bit but after spitting the water out, it did stop hurting a bit.

She sighed, "Damn throat, how am I supposed to give that speech in class tomorrow like this. The school bored committee is counting on me for the lunch room vending machine."

She heard a knock at her door and got a bit annoyed. She walked over and opened it up to see Chris standing there. "What do you want?"

Chris rolled his eyes at her snarky attitude. "Producers are making me go around to everyone's house and ask them if they want to join our season seven cast. Said it's a punishment for sinking Camp Wawanakwa. Whatever," he rolled his eyes again, "So do you want to join or no?"

"Hell no," Courtney fumed raising her voice, which was a mistake, because her voice was now low and raspy. She grabbed her throat, the salt water worked for a mere minute or so. Now her throat was burning again. She glared at Chris.

"Everything alright?" Chris asked, not liking the look she was giving him.

"No, my throat is burning like hell," she tried to growl, "Now go away."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "How long has it been going on for?" He ignored her earlier comment.

"Two days," Courtney replied, kind surprised he asked. "Ever since I got over my cold."

Chris nodded, "It may be that your tonsils are inflamed."

Courtney nodded, as she thought it over. So she walked back into her house to her bathroom. Chris followed for some unknown reason.

Courtney stood in her bathroom doorway in front of the mirror. She opened her mouth as wide as she could to see inside. Chris watched from afar.

She saw next to her uvula, that the spots on the back of her throat didn't look right. Which made her worry, there were white spots.

She turned to Chris, who was standing there, "Take me to the doctors so I can get this checked out."

"I can't," Chris hesitated, holding the back of his head, "Gotta ask the rest of the cast about season seven. Got Beth next. So good luck with that." He tried to run out of the house and back to his limo.

But Courtney grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him in place. "I think you'll take me. Especially since you do own me THAT favor from THAT day."

Chris gulped and turned back to face her. "You're still holding that over my head."

Courtney smirked, ignoring the pain in her throat. "Of course. You think I'd forget THAT."

Chris sighed. "Fine. But I want to be sure that your tonsils are the problem and not something else. So drink something to be sure."

Courtney shrugged and went to her refrigerator, opened it up, and grabbed the jug of orange juice. She poured herself a glass, offered Chris some, which he declined.

"If you have a hard time swallowing, then it's a clear sign," Chris stated, "If not, then...it may be something else."

Courtney looked at him, hand on her glass of juice. "How do you know so much?"

Chris shrugged himself, "Gotta know some stuff, incase of emergency like this."

She let this sink in as she took a sip of her juice, which went down rather hard. She forced it, which only irritated her throat more.

"Yeah, I think it's my tonsils," she agreed, sighing.

Chris nodded as he sighed, "Come on. I'll take yah to the hospital, but we have to stop by both Cody and Lightning's house first so I can get an answer from them."

Courtney shrugged, she didn't care. She just wanted this to be over. Whatever it took to get her throat feeling better so she could give her speech tomorrow. Lucky for her it was Sunday morning.

Chris led the way out of the house, Courtney leaving a note behind to let her family know where she went and what was going on.

Chef was in the limo when Chris got in and Courtney followed.

"Wow, traveling in style," Courtney liked. Way better than that Lamosine from season 2.

"What is she doing with us?" Chef asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Chris smirked, "We're going back to my place and have some fun." He joked.

Courtney elbowed him in his ribs, "Tell him the truth."

"Yeesh," Chris grunted, "Can't take a joke can yah. Her tonsils aren't right, so we're taking her to the hospital to have them checked out."

Chef nodded, "So why exactly are WE taking her?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Apparently she hasn't forgotten about IT."

Chef's eyes went wide, "IT. Wow, I thought she'd forget about that by now."

"Nope," Courtney said, liking how she had IT over him.

The limo ride to Cody's house was quiet, with exception of Chris telling Chef that they'd be stopping off at Cody's and then Lightning's house and then hospital.

Courtney sat in silence, finding it rather soothing, her throat was still on fire. But if she had to rate it from 1 to 10, 10 being horrible and 1 being awesome, she'd rank it approximentally 8.

They arrived at Cody's house. Chris got out and walked up to the front door. Courtney stayed in the limo with Chef so that Cody wouldn't find out what Chris was doing for her.

Courtney watched through the tinted windows as she was forced to listen to Hanna Montana music, courtesy of Chef Hatchet.

Courtney looked over at the cook and saw him snapping his fingers and had his eyes closed as he laid back against the back of the seat.

Courtney took a deep breath, which was kind of hard. She laid back as well, and looked up at the roof, seeing the red velvet. She felt it which felt smooth and carpety under her palm.

Chris came back a few seconds later with his clothes all messes up along with his hair and a few scratches on his face.

"What happened to you?" Chef gasped.

Chris sat down and closed the door, letting the driver know he could leave.

"Let's just say, Cody wasn't alone in that house," Chris shivered, clutching his arms.

"Well who was?" Chef asked.

Courtney looked out the back tinted window at Cody's house and saw a woman run out from it and into the road. She had a very close resemblance to Sierra, Courtney noticed.

"So did Cody want to participate," Chef asked curious.

"He said he would if I could do him a favor," Chris said, "But before he said what it was, I was ambushed and wasn't able to find out."

Courtney could only guess what and who.

So Chris stayed quiet the entire way to Lightning's house. Even when Chef kept asking what happened.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at Lightning's house.

Just then what sounded like a gunshot was heard.

* * *

**That's it for now. More to come soon. It was supposed to be a one shot, but decided for a multi chapter instead. 2 maybe 3 of them. Plus I want to see how it is before and IF I continue it**

**Again dedicated to I'll Cover Angels and Collins. Hope she likes this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama anything. I don't make any profit off this Fanficion**

**Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Hope you like this chapter, my friend.**

* * *

Chris and Courtney look around and don't hear it again. They look over at Chef and see he's playing Grand Theft Auto V on the limo's TV.

"Yeah," the cook cheered, "Eat my lead."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked back at Courtney. "Just let me check on this moron and we can then take you."

"Wait, what about Beth?" Chef asked. "I though we were hitting her house after Courtney."

Chris looked bored, "She's bland. We did after all stuff her down the audiences throat in season 2. So she had her camera time." Without another word, he left and headed into the building.

Courtney just wanted the pain gone already. Lightning apparently lived in an apartment building, which floor, she didn't know or care.

"So...Courtney," Chef said twiddling his thumbs, "Do you still hate Gwen?"

Courtney looked at him, "What's with the random question?"

Chef shrugged, "Just curious."

"No, I'm not," Courtney answered, "Mainly because she gave me her cold. But no, I forgive her. Also, anger just gets in the way of life."

Chef nodded as he opened a newspaper and started to read the sports section.

"Where is Chris already?" Courtney said impatiently.

Chef just grunted in response.

Courtney glanced at the front cover of the newspaper and gasped at the front page headline.

**Malcun no longer alive.**

The image below showed a picture of Mal laying on top of Duncan's body in a jail cell. Neither wore pants and both had a hole in their head and lots of blood.

"Wow," was all Courtney could say.

Chef heard her and looked at the front page as well, he gasped, "Wow, do you see this." He pointed.

Courtney shook her head as she continued to look at it, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Ducks cross six lanes of traffic and survive," Chef howled in excitement, pointing to a _different _ headline.

Courtney ignored that as she took the newspaper from him and flipped through it, looking for the article. She found it and began to read. Shocking and even more shocking news made her eyes widen more and more in surprised. She didn't even blink.

Chris came back and entered and they took off for the hospital where Courtney would get her throat checked out.

Courtney lowered the paper and showed Chris, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I knew about it, so what?" he asked.

"Both of them are dead," Courtney pointed out, "I didn't think Duncan went that way."

"What way, Mal's way," Chris chuckled. "I never would have guess either. Apparently Mal came back and the two met in prison. Then someone hating both of them killed them some how."

Courtney lowered the newspaper, which Chef took back and began filling out the crossword puzzle.

"Hmm, a four lettered word for Bookworm, hmm," he thought to himself.

Chris looked out the window, "So am I just dropping you off or do we have to stay?" he deadpanned.

Courtney momentarily forgetting about Duncan's death, looked at him. "Um...I was thinking you'd stay so you could give me a ride back home."

Chris just looked out the window and didn't say anything else.

Courtney sat back as well, arms crossed, and awaited their arrival at the hospital. Her throat was burning like crazy again, but she had a resistant to ignore it. If she had to rank it between 1 and 10, she'd rank it about an 8 again.

Apparently the newspaper article evaporated from all three of their minds for the time being.

"Hmm," Chef said tapping his chin with a his pencil. "An eleven lettered word for a television show's cook that deals with drama, hmm..."

Some time later they arrived the hospital. They saw the parking lot already full of cars and the driver looked back at Chris, wanting to know where to park. Since a limo itself was longer than a normal car and would take up 2 parking spaces.

Chris shrugged, he didn't care. He had the driver drop them off in front and he could go park somewhere else.

They watched as the limo disappeared inside the parking garage and then they entered the hospital.

"I hope no one else is here from the show," Chris hoped.

"Who cares if they are?" Courtney grunted.

The three C's, Courtney, Chris, and Chef, entered the hospital.

Chef went and sat in the waiting room as Chris and Courtney went to the counter to report her tonsils.

Chris Immediately saw the blond behind the desk and smirked, as he leaned against the counter.

"May I help you sir?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "Do you have a band-aid?" he asked.

The woman looked at him, "You came here for just a band-aid."

"Yeah," he smirked at her, "Because I scraped my knee falling for you."

The woman looked at him with a blank stare.

Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed the host out-of-the-way. "He's not the one who needs medical attention. I am." She points to herself.

"And what is your emergency?" The lady asked her.

"It's my tonsils," Courtney pointed to her throat. "I think I need them removed."

"Like my virginity," Chris winked at the receptionist.

The receptionist ignored him and kept her attention on Courtney.

"We'll have a doctor check you out momentarily," she replied, "Please fill these out and then hand them back in."

Courtney took the paper work and headed to the waiting room.

She spun around and saw Chris still hitting on the receptionist.

"So want my number?" Chris asked her.

"No, now go away or I'll call security," the woman glared at him.

"So, playing hard to get," Chris added.

Courtney grabbed the host by his arm and dragged him away. "Stop that. I just want to get this done and over with. And we won't be able to with you hitting on..."

"Courtney." **Gwen** said.

* * *

**So another chapter done. Stay tuned for the concluding chapter 3. Which will be longer than these two combined, most likely.**

**Remember to Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. No profit is being made.**

**Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, one fun loving and awesome author. **

**Again, I know nothing about medical procedures or what happens afterward. So it's all probably wrong.**

**This is the concluding chapter.**

* * *

Courtney looked around and saw no sign of Gwen.

"Up there," Chris pointed.

Courtney looked up and saw a television on the wall. It was showing reruns of All Stars.

"Oh.."Courtney replied, sitting down. "I hated that season so much."

"Same," Chris replied, leaning against the side of the chair.

Courtney began to fill the paper work out. Chef Hatchet and Chris just waited, the latter trying to get the number of a mother who was sitting to seats away next to him.

She finished and handed it back in, the receptionist took it and said the doctor would be out soon and call her in.

Soon enough a nurse did come out and beckoned her and Chris to follow him.

Chef stayed behind, mainly because he was passed out, sleeping.

They followed the nurse into the small medical room. She beckoned Chris to take a seat in a random chair next to that thing they check the eyes and ears with. Courtney sat on the examination table, the paper making noises as she did so.

Chris found it rather funny, as Courtney tried to get comfortable.

The nurse did the usual beginning tests. When it came to checking the throat. The nurse told her to open her mouth. She looked in and saw the back of Courtney's throat.

Chris actually backed off and decided to not say anything to the nurse, mainly because he to wanted to leave. He still had over half of the cast to still ask for season 7. The next person on his schedule lived over an hour away.

The nurse saw the inflamed tonsils and nodded to herself. "I'll bring the doctor in right away and see if he confirms," she said before leaving.

The doctor came in and he looked at her used a flashlight. He determined that she would have to have them removed as soon as possible. And since she was part of that show 'Total something' as he put it and that his children loved it, he would do it for free.

Two hours later. Courtney was sitting back in the waiting room on the examination table. Her throat was very sore and she was unable to talk.

Doctor said she couldn't eat anything solid for a couple of weeks. Good thing was she could eat as much ice cream and soup she wanted though. She wasn't a fan of either, but she'd have to live with it.

The thing that ticked her off the most was she had to stay in the hospital room for up to a day or so. Which pissed her and Chris off. Her because she would miss her school board meeting and her entire school was counting on her to get those vending machines, looks like she'll have to call her assistant in to fill her job.

Chris was pissed because he would have to be here longer than he wanted, which the doctor made sure he was here. She need an adult to accompany her for the entire length of her stay, apparently her parents were in Paris on vacation or something. And Chris was yelled at by the producers, but they calmed down, since this was also torturous on him.

Chris knew he had 28 other contestants to get to and ask for season 7. 28, is a lot to him. He sighed and shrugged as he sat in an uncomfortable chair, at least he could try and hit on the nurse again.

The nurse came in and asked Courtney how she was, oblivious that she couldn't speak.

Courtney tried to speak, but it was futile, so she pointed to her throat.

Chris looked at her and then at the nurse. "She says you're a pain in her neck."

The nurse just ignored that, "Is there anything I can get for you..." she looked at the name on her clipboard, "Courtney."

"Courtney wants some alone time," Chris smirked, "So she said me and you should go out on a date and leave this place for a bit."

The nurse raised an eyebrow and looked at Courtney, who was shaking her head and hands no.

"Fine by me," the nurse said.

Chris was lucky this nurse was the stereotypical blonde and didn't know anything.

Courtney sat gasping as Chris and the nurse left. She peered out the window and saw the two get into the limo and drive off.

She sat back and closed her eyes, hoping this pain would go away. It was a different kind of pain than before. This one was worse, but she knew it would go away. If she had to rank it between 1 and 10, she'd give it a 12.

When she woke up she looked around and saw it was dark out. The door to her room was wide open and she saw the lights on out their, indicating the hospital was always busy.

She looked around her room and found no sign of Chris again.

Chef sat in one of the chairs, sound asleep again.

At least someone stayed, Courtney thought.

The television was on, Fox Network with what looked like Glee on it. She sat and watched it in silence, since Chef had the remote. She couldn't reach him, though she did like this show.

Just then Chris walked back in and saw Chef and Courtney. He had the widest smile on his face.

"I got lucky tonight," he smirked, as he looked at the clock.

Courtney did the same and saw it was 2am and she gasped.

As if reading her mind, Chris chuckled.

"No, we didn't do it," he kept smiling, "But we did make out for like 3 hours straight." He then frowned and sighed as he sat down, "That's until she wanted to drive the limo because the driver wanted a break. She drove it off a bridge and it exploded when she hit a passing kayaker. Lucky I wasn't in it."

Courtney just looked at him in disbelief and wide eyes.

Chris took the remote and turned it to the news, "See if you don't believe me."

Courtney watched as a helicopter news chopper zoomed in on a river where a small fire was burning. She saw the bridge guard rail broken and she saw the limo driver still there.

Courtney shrugged and went back to sleep. Chris looked at her and decided to see if he could get some sleep as well. So he pushed Chef out of the chair and took it. Though there were three perfectly good chairs near by.

The next morning Courtney was released from the hospital. She was told she had to rest for the next couple days, no school, no hard labor, nothing to strenuous.

She was alright with it, she just had to call her partner and have her do it by herself for the vending machines.

She sat on her couch with Chris and Chef with her. She was bored and hungry. She had not had anything solid to eat in almost a day. She looked down at her growling stomach.

She poked Chris in his side and he looked at her. She pointed to her stomach and he sighed as he went to the kitchen to fetch something she could eat.

Apparently Courtney had showed him and Chef everything in the kitchen. So he knew where to find what he was looking for.

A few minutes later he returned with chicken soup.

Courtney nodded in appreciation and began to eat the soup. Chicken noodle, it actually soothed he throat as she slurped it down.

The doorbell rang and Chef went to answer it.

Courtney wasn't paying attention as she kept eating her soup, she just wanted her throat soothed and the soup was working tremendously.

Chris was bored as he flipped through the channels looking for something good. Courtney had no satellite cable, just the regular. So he was bored.

Both of them stopped when they heard the voice of who was at the door.

They looked up and gasped when they saw Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I came to help take care of Courtney," she replied, "I knew she had her tonsils removed, so I rushed out as fast as I could."

"How'd you learn of it?" Chef asked.

"Telepathy," Gwen replied.

"Sounds good to me," Chris smiled, "Time to get out of here." He grabbed Chef and left Gwen alone with Courtney.

"Just us girls, now," Gwen smirked at an uncomfortable Courtney.

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope I'll Cover Angel and Collins likes it. **

**Peace.**


End file.
